


these are suspect places

by tectrices (an_ardent_rain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, First Time, Missing Scene: Free to Be You and Me, Rule 63, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ardent_rain/pseuds/tectrices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her last night on earth, so Dee does what anyone would.  Decides to bang an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are suspect places

**Author's Note:**

> written for a meme on tumblr with the prompt "rule 63, any pairing" - so I chose Dean and Cas

_”Christ,”_  Dee thinks, wiping her mouth with her hand and giving Cas the once over.   _“Talk about having my work cut out for me_.”  

Because she’d been with a lot of guys, and dick?  Not too hard to figure out.  Hell, she’d given hand jobs with her off hand, crammed in a back seat, a couple of meaty fingers pawing at her breast.  It was when it was her turn, when he stuck a finger up her pussy before she was even wet, fumbling and too eager and acting like he was trying to fish a goddamn pickle out of a jar that things fell apart.  And why she didn’t waste her time with virgins.  

Dee’s got it covered, of course, she’s seen her share of pussy, too - and of course having one sure as hell doesn’t hurt.  She’s been called a cunning linguist more than once, and there’s probably still a scar somewhere on her scalp from where Tracey Martinez dug her goddamn long as shit nails into Dee’s head while she was going down on her.

So she’s got it covered, she thinks.  Yeah.  Definitely.  And so what, Cas doesn’t know what she’s doing.  Cas is going to have no fucking clue what she’s doing because she didn’t even have those awkward teen years, learning how to get one off quick before any nosy little brothers got back to the motel room, when she was discovering her body alongside being ashamed of it, learning to love the curves, the dips and secret places that once she tried to pretend weren’t there.  

So while no basis for comparison might be good for someone who’s got to work under pressure, having talked up sex so goddamn much puts a little more pressure on her than she’d like.  With Dee at the wheel, though, Cas is going to have the best motherfucking orgasm of the century.  It doesn’t matter if Dee gets off, too; it’s not about her, anyway.

Cas won’t meet her eyes - no surprise, Dee had maybe gawked at the whole still-a-virgin thing a little too much, anyway, and the normally sharp as a knife angel had gotten a little self-conscious.  Her back is stiff and straight and there’s a chunk of hair that’s fallen out of her barrette, hanging down in a soft curl by her ear.  And even with that stupid trenchcoat on, it’s clear she’s got a body to die for.  Or maybe the late great Mrs. Novak does, Dee thinks, trying not to grimace.

“So, uh.”  She clears her throat and takes off the top layer.  There’s a tank top underneath that makes her tits look really fucking awesome.   Cas, she thinks, is one lucky angelic bastard.  ”We  _could_ just sit here waiting for the morning.”   _For the end of the world_ , she thinks but doesn’t dare say out loud.  ”But I have something a little more awesome in mind.”

Innuendo is lost on Castiel, Dee notices, but she decides that for the sake of more orgasms she can just brush that aside.  So she tugs Cas up out of her chair and they stand there in a stare-off for a minute, before Dee puts one strong arm around Cas’s slender little waist - oh fuck, Dee thinks, she’s so hot - and tugs.  Cas frowns, her brow wrinkling, but she doesn’t make a move to do any smiting. So Dee focuses her eyes downward a little, lingering on the plush bow of Cas’s mouth.  She licks her lips.  Cas still doesn’t get it.

“What are you doing?” she asks, obviously getting annoyed.  It isn’t her fault Castiel is practically brain dead when it comes to sex, and she takes a moment to debate the merits of explaining what’s going on, giving Cas time to process, maybe more time to be embarrassed about the whole virginity thing, and probably giving her time to get angry because she thinks Dee’s doing this out of pity, and there’ll have to be an explanation for that, too…

And really, she thinks, why waste all that time?”

“Cas,” she says, her hand clenching into the fabric on Cas’s back, “Just…  just kiss me.”

She moves one hand to the back of Cas’s neck and leans in - with bated breath, she thinks, fucking hell, and that hot tingle of anticipation crawls up her spine and settles somewhere in the region of her throat.  She’s also weirdly aware of her nipples and how Cas’s mouth should be on them instead of her cheap scratchy bra - they can’t afford anything like Victoria’s Secret, Sam likes to remind her, every fucking time she complains, and Dee has to be content knowing that her ass looks damn good even in sensible cotton - but then  _Settle down, girl_ , she tells herself, because this is all about Cas.  

Right.  All about Cas.

It’s a little easier to remember when finally - oh sweet Jesus,  _finally_ , Dee thinks - Cas leans in, too, and seals her mouth hard, like a promise, over Dee’s.


End file.
